


Suits

by V_Malfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean mechanic/Castiel lawyer, M/M, Michael is an idiot, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, destiel au, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: Dean has a weakness for suits. When Gabriel asks him for help to renovate his law firm, he meets Gabriels little brother Castiel and immediately loses his nerves over the gorgeous man...(Oneshot, PWP because I felt like it (: ) Destiel lawyer/AU <3





	Suits

The deep rumble of a beautiful, classic car made Dean look up from the aged Ford he was currently working on. He saw Bobby and Benny coming closer as well. A shining dark red mustang rolled over to Dean’s working station. It would have been a dream car, hadn’t it been obviously crashed by his not so protective owner. There was only one of his regular customers careless enough to hurt a beauty like her. Chewing on a chocolate bar Gabriel turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. “Deano! Any chance you wanna help out here?” Dean rolled his eyes and put down the screwdriver. “What did you do to her...? Again?! Didn’t I just fixed her up for you last month?!” He saw Bobby shaking his head in the corner of his eyes and Benny shooting a disgusted look at Gabriel. They all adored classic cars; and even though Gabriel paid very well, both of his coworkers refused to work for him anymore. They were just over the fact that he would drive his gorgeous cars way too careless and thereby destroy them on a regular basis. But even though he was a weird little guy, Dean actually liked him. He was a tease, could be annoying as fuck, but he was also a lawyer and had some really awesome stories to tell. He often complained about his brothers who apparently never stopped working, while Gabriel was absolutely fine with working for eight hours and then spending the rest of the day with more pleasant things. Drunkenly wrecking his car and visiting Dean at the garage the next day, for example.  
Well, and then there was also Dean’s gigantic weakness for suits. Gabriel was not his type, but those expensive, perfectly tailored suits he wore were worth looking at.  
Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Drank a little too much last night, thought it was a great idea to park the car in front of the oak tree underneath Michael’s window. But there’s also another reason why I’m here. Can we talk?” Dean shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He put a hand on the completely destroyed front of the car, remembering how much work he had put into making her look perfect again last month. Apparently, he would apparently have to do the exact same thing again. Awesome. “Really Gabe, you should be charged for assault.”  
He stroked the broken front light. “Yeah, yeah. I know you guys hate me. Listen up. Would you be down for a midnight job at my firm?” Gabriel fidgeted with his hands and looked slightly uncomfortable. Dean raised his eyebrow. “A midnight job...? Care to explain...?” “Well, you know... This might sound weird. Remember what I told you about my oldest brother Michael?” Dean nodded. “Crazy intelligent, best lawyer on the planet, evil tyrant, too much OCD and anxiety to handle on his own? Rings a bell.” Gabriel sighed deeply. “Yeah, that one. I got him to finally admit that the firm could use some renovations, a few walls painted, some windows fixed and if I have to walk over that awful blue carpet floor any longer, I swear I’m going to set it on fire. He said I could find someone to do the job, but it can only be one person. I have to trust that person completely and he will not take a single day off to get the work done. That means that construction can only take place during the hours he doesn’t spend at the firm. He leaves at exactly eleven thirty pm every night and comes back to the firm at six fifteen am. I know it’s a weird job. But since you also helped me renovate my apartment and Michael was fine with your work, you are the only person I can ask to do this job. If there is any chance you can get this done, I will make Michael drown you in money. I know it’s childish, but those walls have been yellow since the first time I set foot into the firm with my father when I was five years old. It needs change. Our furniture gets a makeover every year, a tradition that my dad started with his former partner. I have no idea why it took him forever to admit that the rest of the firm also needs a little refreshment.” Dean furrowed his brows. “And you want me to do it? Renovate your whole firm all by myself..? If I could have a few people helping me out, this would be finished so much faster.” Gabriel sighed again. “I know, Dean. But he won’t tolerate more people. At least we are going to fly to Cambridge to visit Harvard on Monday and Tuesday next week, that would give you sufficient time to rip out the damn carpet and replace it with the dark parquet floor I ordered. Don’t worry, even Michael understood that replacing the floor would be too much work for one person alone, so the craftsmen that are going to deliver the wood will also help you to inlay the floor, so that you can get it done by Tuesday evening. But I need you to be my eyes and ears to make sure that they put everything back exactly as they found it. And I’m afraid after that, you will be on your own for working on the walls and the windows. Any chance you’d do this for me?” Dean sighed deeply. He could use some extra cash. He already sent all the money he was able to spare to Sam and with some extra, he might be able to visit Sam at Stanford. He knew those three brothers paid a lot for a job well done. He would be stupid not to take their offer.  
And who needed sleep anyways. “Fine, I’ll do it. But honestly, how do you guys get so much work done when he’s that difficult?” With a sigh Dean grabbed a flashlight and got under the mustang. Gabriel pulled a sour face. “He’s not difficult! He’s... He’s.. Okay, he’s a pain in the ass. But my younger brother Castiel has his magical ways to calm him down and help him focus more on the law and less on the clients. Without Cas, Michael is pretty much screwed, not that the old bastard would ever admit to that. It would be nice for Cassie to get a life besides work, though. He’s a great guy and all his days are filled with is running and working fourteen hours straight with Michael. But I guess it does kinda work out for him, it’s not like anyone is making him do it. Still, he could use a little bit of fun.” Gabriel sighed and sat down on the bench next to Dean’s working station. Dean was already checking out the damage on the car. He didn’t mind Gabriel staying with him and talking to him for a while. Gabriel didn’t require many answers from him, instead he kept on babbling about his brothers for a while.

Dean worked all weekend and had asked Bobby to take off Monday and Tuesday to start at the law firm. Gabriel had texted him that the wooden panels would be delivered around noon, so he started working in the early morning hours to get most of the furniture out, at least everything he could move by himself. He thanked the Lord more than once that the brothers were apparently minimalists and didn’t have too much furniture or stuff standing around visibly. Their cupboards were all built into the walls, so all he had to move were chairs, a few tables, some white ruffled carpets, a handful of plants and those gigantic, black mahogany desks. There was no way of moving those on his own, so he was quite happy when five craftsmen appeared around twelve to help him out. Together, they actually managed to get out the old carpets, put down the dark grey parquet floor, and even put everything back to its rightful place. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to worry about the offices used by the paralegals: their offices were located one floor below Michael’s, Gabriel’s and Castiel’s offices, and since Michael practically never went down there himself, he had those renovated years ago.  
After they finished work timely on Tuesday afternoon very much on time, Dean went straight home and dropped exhausted onto his bed. He was already half asleep when he received a happy text message from Gabriel, thanking him enthusiastically for the new floors. Right after this text message, his phone dinged a second time, this time to show him that there was a three thousand dollars payment to his PayPal account, send by Dr. Michael Novak. “Awesome.” Dean mumbled and finally fell asleep. 

Wednesday evening came and Dean had already bought the shades of light grey and white that the three brothers had picked out for their walls. To show himself thankful for the prompt payment, Dean started to paint Michael’s office first. There were almost no pictures on his walls; only one single, gigantic light blue painting over a black chaise longue and his diploma from Harvard. He had worked as fast as he possibly could to get the walls dry on time. He had borrowed wall dryers from the hardware store and was thankful for the gigantic windows on the left side of the office. He took great care that no furniture or light switch got even a splash of paint on it and was happy to see that around five thirty a.m. the walls were dry. He tidied up the room and was glad that the smell of paint wasn’t too bad. Michael would probably still hate the smell, but it wasn’t unbearable. He should be fine.

On Thursday night, when Dean used his keys to open the door to the law firm at the stroke of midnight, he was shocked to see that the door was still open. Quietly he went in and clenched the stack of papers and plastic he needed to cover the floor with closer to his chest. The lights were still on, but they couldn’t really still be working, could they? When he had left the firm that very morning at around 6 a.m., he had seen the older Novak arriving at their private garage, already shouting at someone through his phone. Just when he was about to roll his eyes at how insane these guys were for working practically all day, he stopped himself. It wasn’t like he had gotten more than two hours of sleep himself before he had taken a rushed shower and headed back to the garage. Unsure what to do, he went further inside to peek into the office he had planned to paint that night. When he heard the deep, rumbling voice that came quietly through the half closed door, he thought he should leave. Gabriel had been very clear that his older brother would be very disturbed to see a stranger, so he really should come back an other night. The voice kept on talking in a fascinating, deep grumble and Dean’s body involuntarily moved closer to it, ignoring his mind that told him to leave. He shifted the papers in his arms and pushed the door open an inch wider to be able to see the man the voice belonged to. Since he had been inside the office for the past few days, he knew that this very office didn’t belong to Michael Novak. Next to the elegant black door was a sign fixed to the wall: “Castiel Novak, JD PhD” Dean read for the four hundredth time. It looked impressive as fuck-, if he was being honest. One day he would visit Sam’s firm, and Sam would have a very similar sign next to his door. He smiled at the thought and peeked inside. Behind the mahogany desk sat the hottest guy Dean had ever seen in real life. He gulped hard. He should leave. Immediately. And he should definitely not still be staring at the guy! How was that gorgeous man Gabriel’s younger brother?! Gabriel wasn’t ugly by all means, but this guy was something else entirely. His dark hair looked like he had ruffled it countless times over the day. Dean felt like his ocean blue eyes were glowing through the glim light of the room. His face was just too handsome for Dean to handle, all striking cheekbones and amazing pink lips. And his suit... Damn that suit. It had been a hot day and Dean had been sweating the entire day. And even though it was midnight, it hadn’t really cooled down and the air con could only do so much to help with the humidity. Castiel stared out of the window into the darkness of the night. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the reflection of the impressive view of the man in his black suit. It appeared to be perfectly tailored to his body, because instead of hiding his physique, it really showed off his broad shoulders. Why on earth was he still wearing his suit jacket, alone in his office, in the middle of the night...? Who was he trying to impress (besides Dean and his growing erection)? Absentmindedly Dean licked his lips. He would sell his soul to be allowed to kneel in front of that guy and suck his dick. Dammit, he really should leave. Dr. Novak seemed annoyed by his interlocutor and ended his conversation by putting down the phone with slightly more force than needed.  
„You know, it‘s not quite polite to stare at someone during a phone call.“ He stood up gracefully and closed the button of his suit jacket. How had he seen him?! Startled, Dean dropped the stack of papers and plastics. Shit!! The door opened widely as his stuff fell to the ground. What kind of idiot was he? He should have left, not stare at the guy like a creep! Dr. Novak rounded his desk and came closer. „I’m sorry, sir..“ He mumbled and crouched down in horror to grab his papers and run, probably to hide underneath a rock forever.  
While he was collecting the damn papers, Dr. Novak stopped right in front of him. His polished black shoes appeared in front of Dean’s eyes and he just had to look up. His breath stopped when he was met directly with gorgeous blue eyes looking down at him. He felt his cock harden so much it hurt, because now he was actually kneeling in front of the guy. Dean hadn’t met anyone for a very long time that made him want to drop to his knees in an instant, but it felt like this was his rightful place. Dr. Novak tilted his head ever so slightly and slowly put his index finger underneath Dean’s chin to lift his face a little more. „Now, isn’t that a pleasant surprise. You must be the craftsman my brother hired... Am I right?“ Lord help him, that voice. Those eyes. That damn suit. Dean gulped hard again. „Y...yes, sir.“ „Interesting...“ Dean took a shuddered breath when Dr. Novak’s thumb gently swiped over his bottom lip. „The things I want to do to that mouth...“ Dean’s heart skipped a beat. 

„Castiel.“ A harsh voice came from the office across the floor. 

„Damn, you’re distracting.“ Dr. Novak took a step back. „You better leave, my brother is in a particularly bad mood today. Do not come back tonight, I guess we will be here for a few more hours. Get some sleep, come back tomorrow.“ „Yes, sir.“ „See, there are your manners. Be on time tomorrow, I’m going to be waiting for you.“ Deans eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. Dr. Novak pulled his lips into a hard smile. „Have a shower before you arrive here and shave your face. Only your face. Don’t bother to bring those papers, you won’t be painting walls.“ Oh. God. Infatuated, Dean nodded once. „Yes, sir.“ „Good.“ 

„Castiel!“ 

„Leave now. Have a good night.“ Dean nodded one more time and stumbled to his feet to get out. He had almost arrived at the door when he heard Dr. Novak’s voice right beside his ear. How had that guy moved so damn quiet? What kind of predator was he?! „I appreciate your work, by the way. Do not think your efforts went unnoticed.“ „Thank you, sir.“ Dean felt the man’s breath brush against his neck. „I cannot wait to spend time with you...“ Against his will, a tiny moan left Deans mouth. That man could basically talk him to an orgasm. „Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.“ The presence behind him disappeared and Dean practically ran to his car, desperate to jerk off.

After a full nights sleep, Dean was still nervous and on edge all day. He only paid so much attention to Gabriel’s wrecked mustang, beyond distracted with anticipation for the night. He had thrown himself into his work, barely talked to either Benny or Bobby because he could not get Dr. Novak out of his mind for even a second. He had jerked off four times since he had met him, but he had still been half hard the whole day. At around five p.m., he heard Gabriel’s voice and tried to pull himself together. He might be a very chill dude, but he didn’t need to know how badly Dean was drooling over his little brother. Dean tried to hide underneath the muscle car to avoid a conversation, but it didn’t even take ten minutes for Gabriel to appear next to him. „Deano! Get out there, I need to talk to you.“  
Oh shit. Had Castiel told Gabriel about him..? He rolled out from underneath the car and got up to face Gabriel. „Listen Dean, I’m sorry but I don’t have time for small talk, I have clients and work to get back to. Did you, by any means, meet Cassie last night?” “Uhhm...” Dean’s cheeks started to fill with blood. “Ah, that’s what I thought. Cassie is never ever not focused, and seeing him distracted as hell today made me worried. But I guess a beautiful, blushing and shy guy like you must have turned his brain to mush. Listen up, lover boy. I know my baby bro tends to act cold like Elsa; but he actually has a heart, a big one as well. So if you break my little brothers heart, I’m going to break your pretty face. Guess you’d do the same thing to anyone hurting your little brother as well. Sounds fair?” Dean stared at Gabriel dumbstruck and speechless. “Whoa. Dude! I barely met the man. Also, cold like Elsa...? Are you four years old? I don’t even know what a man like your brother could possibly truly want from me, besides renovating his office. But..” Gabriel laughed loudly. “Yeah, what could he possibly want from a fit, beautiful, shy and submissive guy. The world will never find out. All I’m saying is; I don’t care if you break his dick, just don’t break his heart. That’s all. And also the problems we had last night are solved now. You can come back tonight. Even though I highly doubt that Cassie will be able to take his hands off of you. Just to be clear: you do want him too, right?” Dean blushed even harder, and he knew he should tell Gabriel to kindly fuck off, but he couldn’t. Only God knew why he nodded ferociously. “Well look at that. You’re fixing my car, my firm and now you’re...” Dean found his speech again. “Dude, stop! I didn’t even really talk to him! I just... well he was there! And I only wanted to peak inside his office, but he noticed me and... Well, I might have stared a little...” Gabriel grinned wildly.  
“You mean you practically drooled on the new floors, huh? I noticed that you quite enjoy my suits, but Cassie really makes a nice figure wearing a suit.” Dean stared at his shoes and felt like he might die of embarrassment. But there was no denying that Gabe was right. Then he could even tell him the whole story. “Yeah, he does... And well, when he noticed me, I might have dropped my stuff and...” Gabriel laughed out loud. “Now I know why Cas was not able to focus today! You even got on your knees in front of him?!” Dean wrung his hands desperately. “Dammit Gabe, not like that!! I was distracted, so I dropped my stuff! I couldn’t just leave it in his office! I just... Why am I even talking to you?” Dean tried to hide his dark red face in his hands and got back down under the car. “Buddy, don’t be scared. You two are gonna have so much fun together. Gotta go now. See ya, Dean!” 

Dean had stayed longer at the garage that day, basically hiding underneath Gabriels car. He had made a lot of progress on it, probably even more than he would have managed on a normal day. An hour after Gabriel’s visit, Bobby had forced him to take five minutes and have a sandwich. While he was trying to eat without choking on it, he thought that it might be best to not shave, he worried he might cut his nose of otherwise. So he called his usual barber, which was only a few minutes away from the garage-, to ask if they had time for him that night. Aware that he was even more nervous than a teenager before his first date, he told himself he was only that nervous because he hadn’t gotten properly laid in a while. Which was true. But it did not explain why there were goddamn butterflies having a temper tantrum in his stomach. What on earth was wrong with him?! He hadn’t spent five minutes with the guy and he was already acting like he was head over heels in love with him. 

Whoa. Where did that thought come from?! Delete! Mission abort!

He set an alarm on his phone and forced all of his available brain cells to focus on the bottom of the mustang. He jumped up in shock when the alarm screamed at him to get to the barber. Trying to act like any other completely normal dude, he got out from under the car, grabbed his bag and ran to his car. He speeded up his baby to basically fly to his barber. A nice, but super weird guy named Garth smiled at him when he ripped open the door. “Whoa, hello Dean! I wouldn’t have expected you back so soon!” Dean’s face turned red. Awesome. “Ohhh! You have a date with a special someone! Come on in, my friend!” Dean took a seat in Garth’s chair and sighed. He knew it was pointless trying to hide his plans from Garth. The guy always found out what was going on in his brain. “Dude, I haven’t been this nervous in forever. Can you just make me look human?” Garth chuckled. “That I can do! They are going to adore you. Wanna talk about that special someone?” The guy was just too pure for this world. “Not yet, buddy. Maybe an other time.” Garth covered his shirt with a black cloak and grinned at him widely. “Then let’s get you ready for your date!”

When Dean left Garth’s shop, he was quite happy with his appearance. Garth had managed to make his hair look awesome and worked a miracle against his five o’clock shadow. (Also he did not cut Dean’s nose off.) As soon as he arrived home, he got under the shower and scrubbed his body clean of all the dirt that came from working all day. Mentally, he tried to prepare himself for completely losing his crap over what kind of outfit he wanted to wear. He decided to choose something nice but casual. Garth had let slip that Dean looked good in a fitted denim shirt and dark pants, so that was his first choice. After he tried on every other shirt he owned, he decided to go for the damn denim shirt. When he checked the time, he was glad to see that he could get over to the firm and still arrive a little early. Nervous, he checked his appearance in the mirror. He did look good, although a little scared. He sent a silent prayer upstairs, grabbed his car keys, and got into his baby. He paused before he started the engine. Of course he knew why he was so damn nervous. Dr. Novak was a gorgeous man, very intelligent, apparently quite dominant and also Gabe did not shut up about how amazing he was. Dean never had much luck in his past relationships, but Castiel seemed to be a man he always dreamed of for himself. No matter how intensely attracted he felt to that guy, he didn’t know him at all. He had to stop his bubbly mind and just try to focus on getting to know him. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?

All the way while he drove to the firm, Dean was focused on his inner pep talk. ‘Keep calm. Don’t drool. Stay cool. It’ll be fine.’ But by the time he parked his car in front of the stunning, Victorian building that housed the firm, he was not so sure anymore.  
Shaking ever so slightly, he got out of his car and got up the stairs to the main entrance. Gabriel had given him a key to the place, so it appeared weird to use the doorbell. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Just like the day before, there were only a few lights on, all coming from the slightly opened door of Castiel’s office. Dean stared at the black wooden door and came closer to knock on it once. Castiel looked up from the papers he had been reading. “Ah, there you are. Come on in, Dean.” How did he know his name? Had he asked Gabriel? Would it be weird to ask him? Dean stepped into the office. Dr. Novak seemed to be even more gorgeous than he remembered him to be. He was wearing a dark grey suit and a crisp white shirt. Dean licked his lips when he noticed the dark blue tie. Castiel’s intense gaze was focused on Dean’s every movement when he got up from his chair behind the desk and pointed to one of the black leather chairs standing in front of his desk. “Good evening, Dean. I must say, I was looking forward to meet you again.” Dean blushed deeply and took Dr. Novak’s extended hand. Sparks seemed to fly between them the moment their skin touched. Dr. Novak licked his lips. “Take a seat, Dean. I see, you also followed my instructions to shower and shave. You truly are a good boy.”  
Dean blushed even harder and stared at his hands in his lap. His efforts had been worth it. “Thank you, sir.” “Now Dean, I have to ask you a few questions to see if we both want the same and I didn’t misinterpret your reaction to me yesterday. Is that alright with you?” Dean nodded once and kept staring at his hands. “I need you to look at me, Dean.” As if Castiel controlled his mind, Dean immediately looked up to meet the intense, hungry gaze over his face. “Good. Are you physically attracted to men?” Dean coughed. “Uhm, yes sir. Men and women.” Dr. Novak nodded once. Damn, that man was gorgeous. Dean wanted nothing more than to crawl underneath the desk and take his dick in his mouth. “Perfect. Do you currently belong to someone or are you involved in a romantic relationship?” He bit his lower lip. “No sir, I’m single.” Castiel’s eyes were glued to his lips and his voice went visibly darker. “Please don’t do that. I need to ask you a few more questions and I can’t focus very well when you are biting your lips.” The compliment made Dean smile. So this insane attraction wasn’t onesided. A little more confident, he stopped, but licked his lips instead. They were only talking, but he was already completely hard. This was going to be interesting. “Thank you. Now, I understand you know my brother Gabriel. Where from? Do you work for him?” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “He has a talent to destroy his gorgeous cars. I’m the one stitching them back together.” Castiel seemed relieved. “So, you’re a mechanic?” “I am, sir.” “Very good. Now, Dean.. I really want to get physical with you. Would you like that?” Dean’s eyes widened and he blushed even deeper. His mouth dropped open and he managed to nod once. “I need a verbal answer to this question, Dean. Would you like me to fuck you?”  
Holy crap. “Y...yes, sir.” “Perfect. Then let’s not waste any more time. Please stand up and take off your shirt.” Dean got up immediately, eager to follow Dr. Novak’s instruction. He started to carefully open his shirt and practically felt the intense stare on him. He took his time to take off his shirt, now clearly sporting a visible boner. He got rid of his shirt and dropped it onto his chair. “You truly are a beauty, Dean. Your face and your body are worth being sculpted into marble. Lose the pants now.” His voice had Dean breathless as he opened his jeans and slowly dropped them to the floor. Castiel stared at his in boxers captured dick and licked his lips. “Now take off your shoes and socks first, then I want you to free your cock.” Dean obeyed immediately, got rid of everything he was still wearing and put on a little show while losing his black boxers. Then he was finally fully naked in front of a fully dressed man that still wore every single piece of that stunning suit. As much as he wanted to see Dr. Novak naked as well, he also wanted him to fuck him over his desk while still wearing that gorgeous suit.  
“Beautiful, Dean. Come here, bent over my desk.” Uh, right to it, then. He felt more confident than he had for years when he slowly rounded the desk and placed both his hands on the desk and leaned over. “Such a good boy. Look at that beautiful ass of yours. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Dean..” Just like yesterday, he felt Dr. Novak’s breath at his ears. His voice was only a low rumble and he needed to feel the other man. “May I touch you, Dean?” “Oh god, yes! Please touch me, sir..” Castiel’s hands were on his back immediately and started to stroke all over his skin. Dr. Novak placed tiny kisses to his neck and let his hands wander around his body. His right rounded his hip and grabbed his dick. As soon as he touched him, Dean moaned. He needed so much more, now! “Please, sir...” Castiel bit into his neck. “What do you want, Dean?” “I need your dick in my ass! Please fuck me..” “I will Dean. Let me take care of you..” Dean melted in his arms when he started to stroke his own dick with his left and continued to bite and kiss Dean’s back. He heard him sit down again and then there was a hand on his ass, massaging his ass. “Open your cheeks with your hands.” Dean obeyed and presented himself to that amazing man. All kinds of noises left Dean’s mouth and he tried to keep it quiet. “Moan for me, gorgeous...” Dr. Novak kept on stroking his dick and then there was a wet tongue on his hole, tenderly licking him open. “Oh god, yes! So good...!” Dean’s knees went weak. He hadn’t been taken care of like this for years, had forgotten how much he needed this. Dean felt himself getting loose and all of his muscles relax. He really didn’t want to wait any longer. “Please, sir... More... I can take it...” He felt Dr. Novak laugh darkly at his most intimate spot. “I’m tempted. But you are not ready for me, yet. Let’s see how well you can take my fingers.” He replaced his tongue with a finger and pressed it deeply into Dean. “More, sir...” “Mhhh, yeah you can take more, right?” He added another finger and started to built up a steady rhythm on his cock and his ass. “Oh god, please take me! I won’t last like this!” “You are going to come with my cock buried deep inside your ass, Dean. Not one moment earlier. Do you hear me?” Dean moaned loudly. “Ohh, yes, sir!” “Good boy.” He added another finger and speeded up his fingers. Dean couldn’t stop moaning, it felt just amazing. He started to sweat all over his body. “You are ready for me, gorgeous. I can feel how badly you need my cock to fill you up..” Dr. Novak removed his hands to grab a condom from his top desk drawer and put it on quickly. His right hand guided his dick right to his entrance and Dean felt him pressing lube in his relaxed hole and on his dick. “Ready, gorgeous?” Dean moaned desperately. “Yes, sir! Please!!” Then he felt Castiel’s dick enter his hole and suddenly felt like his knees wouldn’t hold him any longer. But Castiel wrapped his arms around him tightly as he started to fuck him slowly. It burnt only a little and Dean loved it. Castiel’s dick filled him up perfectly, just like he was made for him. He already felt his orgasm coming closer when Dr. Novak started to fuck him harder and whispered praises into his ears. One of his hands found his dick and Dean felt himself explode at any second. “I’m going to... Please don’t stop...!” Castiel fucked him even harder over the desk. “Come for me, gorgeous.” As if his body had been waiting for this permission, he came so hard like he hadn’t come in years. He screamed his lust out loudly and felt his come spread all over his belly and the desk. Dr. Novak came only a second after him, pounding his ass hard, holding him in place and moaning loudly into his ear.  
It took both of them a minute to collect themselves. Castiel sat down on his chair and pulled Dean with him, knowing that his legs probably wouldn’t support him yet. Dean snuggled up in his lap and was happy to be able to be so close to the man. “That was absolutely amazing. You are truly mesmerizing, Dean.” Dean smiled at him lazily. He hid his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “But then why haven’t you kissed me, yet?” Dean mumbled quietly to his neck. Dr. Novak tenderly stroked his back. “Because I feel that when I kiss you, this might become more than sex. You already are so many things I was searching for..” “Then please kiss me, Castiel.” Dean grabbed the blue tie and pulled the stunning man closer to him. Their lips melted together and Dean’s eyes fluttered close. Castiel’s kiss felt exactly as good as everything they had done before. This wasn’t going to end any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the gorgeous speculum_magicus for her corrections! <3


End file.
